Gothic Angel
by LiveLaughLove - 2011
Summary: Bella has Lived in forks her whole life, but her mom left when she was 10. Bella's dad blames her, so he beats her. She's the school outcast along with her friends. when edward and his family come into town, will they save her? cullens-vamps normal pairs


I woke up to a dull light coming from my window. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00am. That means that Charlie had already left for work. I laid in bed for a few more moments, the pain from last nights beatings, had rushed back and hit me like a ton of bricks when I tried to sit up. I let out a little whimper, as I climbed out of my bed, and stretched myself. I quickly grabbed my towel and shower bag and headed toward to bathroom, which was just a crossed, the hallway from my room. I took a hot shower for once; Charlie never let me use the hot water. I took a quick shower, and wrapped my self in the towel and ran to my room.

I guess you could call my two friends and I the emo or gothic group at our school, we are the only "gothic" kids at our school and they are both guys; they are like my brothers, protecting me from everything, except Charlie (my dad). I put on my underwear and bra first, they were blood red, then I put on my black jeans; they were low rise and flared at the bottoms, black converse, and a simple black t-shirt, that has white writing and say's "Lets join the black parade!" It was one of my favorite shirts. I couldn't wear the shirt that I wanted to wear today because of the bruises that were on my legs from the beating last night.

Let me tell you about my self, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I have lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. But when Renee left us, Charlie blamed me, and that was when I was ten, ever since then he has taken his anger out on me. When I started high school, Ethan and Tyler became my best friends, my brothers. They know all about Charlie. We do everything together; when I got my ears pierced (for the second and third time), my tattoo, my nose pierced, and my belly button pierced; they were there. I have a tramp stamp on my lower back, it says

Feared, Yet Scared

I quickly applied my eyeliner, and a little cover up to my cheek where there was a little bruise from last night, it wasn't covered all the way, and you could still see it, just not as much. I grabbed black bag on the way out on my room, and slung the messenger bag over my shoulder. When I got down the stairs, I sat at the kitchen table and searched through my bag till I found the gauss and medical tape, and re wrapped the cuts that I had made on my wrist yesterday night, taping the gauss in place. Yes I cut my self, I am a full-fledged emo person, but I do it to relive pain and just emotions. I cut after every time that Charlie beats me, because in those moments I feel so alone. Quickly I gathered my things and shoved them back into the bag. On my way out the door I grabbed my black zip up sweatshirt, okay it wasn't really mine, I took it from Ethan after he got a new one.

The walk to school isn't very far, about a 10-minute walk, and people were whispering about something, hopefully not me. Ethan and Tyler were be Ethan's car, he had a black Honda.

"Hey, guys." I said as I walked up to them

"Hey, bells, did you here the now gossip?" Tyler asked, I shook my head

"Well, it sounds like there are some new kids starting today, five I guess. They are all over there be the Volvo." Ethan answered, and nodded his head in the direction on the Volvo, I took a quick glanced over there. They were beautiful, pale skin, and topaz eyes. I looked back at Tyler and Ethan,

"What are they saying about me now?" I asked a little annoyed from the different rumors that were out there about me. "Well apparently you are pregnant with my kid." Ethan and Tyler Laughed, and I joined in with them.

"Where was I?" I asked laughing, they shrugged and we changed the subject "How is your face?" Tyler asked noticing the bruise on my face; I gave him a small smile, "Not as bad as the rest of me, but I will live. This time." I looked at Ethan and he had a frown on his face, and was looking down at my wrists, "How are your wrists then?" he asked grimly, I rolled up my sleeves on both arms to reveal the gauss.

" They are okay, I can't really feel that pain right n-" I stopped when I saw Jessica Stanley and her bitches following her, this way. She stopped about a foot in front of us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gothic freaks." She sneered and her friends laughed

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, she looked at my wrists and then back at my face, "Cutting again?" she asked, "Cut the crap and get to the point." She acts like it's her business

"I wanted to know if the rumors are true. You know the one about you being pregnant with his kid." She motioned toward Ethan

"Oh, I didn't tell you… that's because it none of you or anyone else's fucking business, but for the record, I'm not pregnant" I looked at her, people had started to gather around us now, me and her were like fire and ice, we didn't mix well, and when given the chance, we would battle for dominance

"Don't play games with someone who plays them better, so for your sake, don't start anymore shit with me." Tyler started to pull me in the other direction, so I didn't get into another fight this year, because if that happens then the school calls Charlie and Charlie beats the shit out of me.

"Go to hell swan!" she said, "Been there, don't that." I said as I let Tyler and Ethan pull me away.

"Bells, you cant get into any fights, Charlie will beat the crap out of you if you do." Tyler said

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice, the first time properly wasn't even necessary." I snapped, he looked a little hurt, after all he was only trying to help me

"Look, I'm sorry, it just things aren't getting any better, and if I don't get out someway, I don't know what's going to happen to me. Not even cutting is taking the pain away anymore, I just don't know what to do." I looked around and saw one of the new kids looking at me. but once our eyes met, he looked away.

He made me wish I had a knight in shinning armor…


End file.
